Of Shoes and New Years
by BabiStarLite
Summary: You sat on the couch besides your mother and some close friends and family, waiting for the New Year's ball to drop.But you know it isn't the same.You know that this year wont be a good year.Because this year,you don't have him. I will finish later
1. Chapter 1

You sat on the couch besides your mother and some of yours, your father's, and your mother's closest friends, waiting for the New Year's ball to drop. But you know it isn't the same. You know that this year wont be a good year. Because this year... you don't have him.

He is gone.

Or somewhat, so you hope.

And you don't know where he is or what he is doing at the moment. All you _do_ know is that he is gone. And not here to spend the New Year with you. And at the moment...you really couldn't care less.

Could you?

All you actually _can_ think at the moment is painful memories of three nights before. About what happened between you and Shane. About the fight you both had just as you were making love. And you still couldn't believe it. You actually had sex.

Well...sort of. Considering the fact that while you were having sex, his cell phone rang and by the look on his face, he recognized the ring tone. And he answered.

He actually answered his phone while you were having sex. For the _first_ time. After he pulled out of you, you remember him walking into the other room, not a word said to you, leaving you there, naked.

He left you there, lying in his bed-_naked_.

So he could talk to his ex.

Just after you made love.

When he finally returned about ten minutes later, you were furious. Furious with bits of jealousy crawling up your skin. But most of all, you were hurt. That he would choose his ex over you. Especially during -what _was_- the best moment of your life. You don't remember most of what was said in the argument. But you do remember the slight stinging behind your eyes, the shaking of fear and anger towards Shane. The pain. But most of all, the final words out of both of you.

"Why don't you just go back to her?!"

"Maybe I will!" he screamed back, leaving you standing there, shocked and hurt. Yor jaw was slightly lowered and your lips were quavering. Rather than coming up with a response, you just moved quickly and furiously grabbing your clothes off of the floor and stormed into the living room of his house. You quickly slipped your dress on, deciding to just forget about your shoes from your previous date hours before. There was slight shuffling in the other room as Shane slipped on his boxers.

"Mitchie, wait-I didn't mean-"

But before he could finish his sentence, you had already slammed he door shut.

And were halfway down the street.

And he didn't even try to stop you.

He didn't try to stop you.

While everyone was laughing and chatting up a storm, you hear the door bell ring. "Honey?" your mom asks, barely even glancing at you. "Could you get that?" she smiles over at you. You sigh before standing up from your couch and walking to the door, slightly frustrated at how much fun everyone around you was having. You feel bitter. Something you just can't help. Once you open the door, you look out to see that there is no one there. You sigh and roll your eyes, thinking that it is just some stupid kid trying to be funny. That is, until you look down at the pavement and the beginning of the sidewalk leading to your door. You see a pair high heels just sitting there, the gold fabric shimmering in the light. The same shoes that you left at _his _house three nights before.

That night that it all happened.

That night that went from the best to the worst night of your lfie all in a shamefull three hours.

It was then that you let the door shut behind you, sliding down against it under the dim glow of your porch light on your knees, crying hysterically, gripping the heels tightly. You slightly freeze when you see a black and white Converse step beside your knee. You clamp your teeth shut in a loud snap and try to hold back the tears that were already down your face and to your neck by now. "The party is inside." you try to sound casual, pretending like it is just some party ongoer. Rather than Shane. The only one whom you know that has an original pair of Converse. "Then why are you still out here?" the voice replied quietly. You shrug nonchalantly. "Some ass hole decided to finally give me my shoes back." you say casually, a bit of venom burning your tone. You furiously wipe the tears from your eyes, standing up, almost ashamed that Shane had just seen you break down like that. You were supposed to be fine. He didn't want you. Remember?

Then why the hell is he here?

You speak your thoughts aloud once you realize that you both are standing there in silence. "Why are you here, Shane?" you whisper quietly, staring up at the blue moon above you. You hear him sigh, for some odd reason, making you shiver. "Mitchie," he said softly, taking a step towards you. You merely step back against the wall and turn your head. "No Shane." you say quietly, as if you are scolding him. "You can't just-just do that to me. Break me, then expect to come back-on-on New Year's Eve, ex-expecting it all to get better now. You-just-can't." you are breaking down by now. "Mitchie, I am so sorry." he says quietly, his voice cracking and husky as if he were trying not to cry himself. "I was trying to get her off of the line. I know I should have just hung up. But I didn't want you to hear anything she could have possibly said to bring you down. I didn't want you to feel jealous or mad or anything!" by now, he was pinning you up against the wall, both of his wrists on each side of your arms, his hands flatly against the wall. "I love you so much. And I don't understand how such a perfect night went so wrong. I know I shouldn't have said what I did. And I didn't mean it."

You scoff, unable to hold it in, causing a sigh to blow from his lips. "Whatever." you mutter, attempting to walk past him, only to find yourself being pushed right back up against the wall. "Shane-" you start until he cuts you off with a harsh, icy glare. "Do you _honestly_ think-" he turns your chin forcefully to make you look at him. "that I would choose some whore who _cheated_ on me- over the one girl I have ever loved? Over the girl I have lost my virginity to? No, _honey._" he sneered the word. "Never." he snarled.

"Then why?!" you almost sob, closing your eyes at how loud it was, hoping no one heard you.

He sighs again, this time, his cool breath blowing against your lips. "Because Mitch." he whispers. "I was scared. I was scared and hurt."

"Scared and hurt by what?" you snap. "I gave my virginity to you. And you stopped making love with _me_ so you could go talk to _her._ How do you think I felt?" you ask, hurt lacing your tone thoroughly. "I was scared that I was going to lose you. And I did might I add. And hurt because..."

"Because why?"

"Because it seemed as if you didn't trust me. And I know how that must have felt for you. But I tried to do it _for_ you. It isn't like I was going to go crawl back to her just because we had sex and I thought I could end it!" he defended himself. Suddenly, you hear loud chattering and then chanting.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

"Happy New Year I guess." he mutters sardonically. You shrug. Suddenly, his eyes are boring into yours intensely.

_2..._

_1!!!!!!_

It is then that he crashes his lips onto yours -not at all softly. He is pushing his body up against yours, up against the wall. You see fireworks in the corner of your eye go off in the distance, most likely across town.

How is it that after all of the pain and misunderstanding, that you could feel this...this _want? _

You gasp against his lips, the realization of two things hitting you.

For one, that he is kissing you. And two, it is New Year. A whole new year. For new mistakes, regrets, new wishes, new hopes, new happiness, new...pleasure. And Shane. Shane was your pleasure. Just as you felt him grab your waist and lift you to where your legs automatically wrapped around his waist, connecting your pelvis to his, and once you felt _him_ press against you and harshly move his hips to make you feel _him_ more, you were lost. So lost.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is it so far. For now, I am super tired. It is 6 in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet. This is a little new years surprise for 2010. I love you all! And this isn't finished just yet. I am just going to repost it later once I get sleep and add the ending. Love you guys! Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, you hear loud chattering and then chanting.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

"Happy New Year I guess." he mutters sardonically. You shrug. Suddenly, his eyes are boring into yours intensely.

_2..._

_1!!!!!!_

It is then that he crashes his lips onto yours -not at all softly. He is pushing his body up against yours, up against the wall. You see fireworks in the corner of your eye go off in the distance, most likely across town.

How is it that after all of the pain and misunderstanding, that you could feel this...this _want? _

You gasp against his lips, the realization of two things hitting you.

For one, that he is kissing you. And two, it is New Year. A whole new year. For new mistakes, regrets, new wishes, new hopes, new happiness, new...pleasure. And Shane. Shane was your pleasure. Just as you felt him grab your waist and lift you to where your legs automatically wrapped around his waist, connecting your pelvis to his, and once you felt _him_ press against you and harshly move his hips to make you feel _him_ more, you were lost. So lost.

"Shane-" you gasp as he gyrates against you harshly. His lips attack your neck with such intensity, it makes your whole body overheat. It was then that you realized you weren't exactly wearing the proper undergartments for a heated make out session.

Considering under your New Years dress, you weren't wearing any at all.

You gasp even louder as he grinds against your bare clit, his jeans pressing up against your skin. You look down-as much as you are able to, due to the fact that Shane is biting and sucking your neck- to see that he is wearing blue jeans. And blue jeans don't go well with wetness.

As he presses you against the wall more firmly, you feel his hands grazing your waist through the silk of your dress. "Shane-" you try to warn him as his hand travels lower and lower. He doesn't know how uncovered you are at the moment.

It is then that you curse your Washer maching for short circuting and leaving you without a clean pair of panties.

As his hand goes to brush your "underwear," you feel him tense as his fingers brush your wetness instead. You shudder, burying your face in his neck as he holds your body against the wall. "Oh, honey." he groans against the skin of your neck, causing you to tremble harshly. And yet, he still doesn't remove his hand. You take short hard breaths as his fingers lightly trace your swolen nub, falling into a faster, more rhythmic pattern. "Shane." you hiss, squeezing into his shoulder blades. He just nibbles on your ear instead, releasing one of your legs so that only one is wrapped around his waist while the other is holding you up. He presses his entire body against yours, rubbing against you faster and harder. You squeak slightly as you take deep breaths, not wanting to alert anyone inside of your current actions. "Happy New Year baby." he whispers, making your whole body shake. "I feel as if you deserve a present." he continues in the same erotic, husky whisper. "You-don't-have-to-" you pant in response. He just continues to invade your most precious area, tempting you to grind your hips against his hand. You restrain yourself. "How else could you forgive such an idiotic fool?" he muses, sliding his other hand down your back, pulling your stomach against his. Your stomach continues to blaze with such intensity that you feel like you are about to collapse. "Tell him to buy flowers." you hiss, throwing your head back. You hear him chuckle breathlessly. "Flowers." he chuckles. "As if _flowers_ compare to _this._" he purrs, making you lose your mind. So you just repeat yourself. "Shane." He laughs again, lifting you up again.

He starts walking across the street, causing you to look over to see his Corvette with black tinted windows. "Shane, my family is inside-" you pant until he just starts teasing your folds again, unlocking the car and climbing over you into the back seat. He pressed his stomach against yours as you both layed down. "Tinted windows, honey. I am going to make it up to you. I made a mistake-"

"And you think this is going to fix it?" you find yourself whispering, almost regretting it as soon as it leaves your lips. He shakes his head. "This is just one bit of my apology, baby. Relax." he soothes. You breathe again as he starts leaving heated kisses along your neck, pulling your silk dress up your belly. He looks down and bites his lip seductively. "Sweet Jesus." he hisses, closing his eyes. He lowers his face to your abdomen and starts kissing downward, making your breathing hitch. He had never touched you in this way. During your first time, it was just heavy petting above the clothes and grinding. Then it went right to the sex slowly after that.

He brushes his lips down your stomach slowly, getting you more and more excited. You take a slow, deep breath as you feel one of his hands graze your now bareh hip. You gasp his name quietly, and you can tell you are feeding his ego by the way he smirks and lowers his lips to your mound. You hear him groan. "You smell so good." he whispers huskily, making you shudder. He gently brushes his lips across your clit to see how you would react. You feel your whole body jerk invoulentarily. He smiles at you again, holding your hips down against the soft seats of his car. He kisses your clit again, making you squirm. "Shane." you whisper again. "Yes?" he asks casually, looking back up at you. "Do you want me to stop baby?" it seems as if he is taunting you. You consider his offer, realizing that your parents are in the house across the street. You see his face become serious as you shake your head, unsure of why, but knowing you want him to continue. "Keep going." you whisper, sounding more confident than you actually feel. You aren't experienced at this. You know that he isn't either, but he is still out to please you.

And you want him to.

You missed his touch.

He nods, causing his nose to brush your clit. You take another deep breath. Your eyes widen and your head roughly shoots back against the seat as you feel his tongue softly dig into your nub. You feel one of his long, slender fingers trace up your centre, slicking it with your wetness before it slowly slides inside of you, his tongue never haulting pleasing your clit. "Shane." you murmur over and over again. The sensation is absolutely incredible. You feel as if your heart is going to explode out of your stomach. He slowly starts to add another finger inside of you, pumping them in and out.

Over.

And over.

You grind your teeth and let your eyes close as he starts attacking you. Biting. Sucking, licking. Fingering. You feel your stomach tighten as you are getting closer and closer to the edge. "_Shane-_" you moan erotically as you feel your climax taking over. As he is doing these things to you, you hear the metallic sound of a zipper sliding down before the sound of his pants going down as well. And just like that, your heart rate increases again. He removes his tongue from you and momentarily stops penetrating you with his fingers. You feel his cock slowly start to fill you up, his hands digging into the fabric of the seats on each side of your hips to stay balanced. "Shane-" you squeak as you feel him stretching you out comfortably, his hips coming to a halt up against yours, fully letting you appreciate and accomodate his size.

And all you can think about is how gifted he is in that area.

And to think that you were the first woman to ever know that.

The thought made you feel warm inside. As stupid as it sounds to you.

He hangs his head down once he is completely inside of you, the tips of his hair tickling your belly. His hot breath creeps along your skin, making your stomach churn and ache with want. You slide your hands up his tan, muscular shoulders, resting them atop. You notice him shiver beneath your touch.

And you couldn't feel more satisfied that you were the reason why. And the gasp to erupt from his mouth makes you breathe hard. He slowly pulls out of you, before thrusting back in at the same pace. You slowly start to move your hips with his, the two of you falling into a pattern. "Yes." he grunts against your neck. "Mitchie." he pants. You tighten your jaw as he breathes hard against you. Your hands slide up his shoulders to his hair, gripping almost tightly.

"I love you." he grunts, continuing to penetrate you soft but erotically. "Prove it, Shane. Faster." you gasp. He obeys almost instantly, letting you know that he is going to do whatever it takes to prove it to you. To gain back your trust. To earn your forgiveness. You hold in a squeal as you feel one of his hands travel in between your two bodies to softly rubbing against your clit. "Shane-" you gasp for about the hunderedth time. His lips press down against yours, his heavy breathing entering your mouth, mixing with yours beautifully.

You find it all so intoxicating.

The heavy breathing. The panting. The thrusting. The fondling.

So intoxicating that it sends you completely over the edge. "Shane!" you moan, causing his thrusts to become harder and more to the point. As you finish through your first orgasm, he continues to thrust inside of you, letting you know that he will only stop when you say so.

That he will please you no matter what.

You feel him twitching inside of you, him reaching his second climax of the night as well.

When you two finally come to a stop, he has already taken off his shirt, and your dress, leaving you both completely nude in the back of his Corvette. He grabs you by the waist, flipping you both over so that you were laying on top of him. "I love you too." you pant. He just smiles sweetly at you, capturing your lips in another kiss.

"And as for the forgiveness?" he muses. You shrug, resting your cheek and palm against his chest. "You're getting there." you tease. And you are aware that he knows he is forgiven.

Because he isn't with her tonight. He is with you.

2010 has already been a great year for you.

And you haven't even started this ride yet.


End file.
